


But Not Tonight

by Emi_coyote



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Gen, Hangover, Heavy Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emi_coyote/pseuds/Emi_coyote
Summary: Dave had a little too much to drink, Alans there to keep him company.





	But Not Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I know they look like typos, I promise they aren't. The boys are just drunk and English

“One more round! Less ‘ave it, boys!” Dave shouted, drawing cheers from Martin and Andy. They were crammed into a small booth with a mass of glasses and bottles littering the table. They’d lost Alan at some point to someone else at the bar after he’d claimed the English couldn’t hold their drink. Alan was the first to challenge him, claiming he could drink the man under the table with no trouble. Dave looked over to the two sitting at a table halfway through their second bottle of vodka, and it looked like Al was winning. 

“Come on ya Yankee bastard, I fought this were a contest. Ya ain’t backin’ out now, is ya?” Alan reached over and nudged the man, seeming like he’d only and a few shots instead of a bottle and a half. The other three laughed when Als voice carried and they heard a very slight Essex accent come out of him. The American took one last shot before getting up and stumbling to the bar with Alan shouting after him. “Yeah ‘sright, walk away ya tosser!” Alan called after him and held onto the table, swaying a little. Alan picked up the half empty vodka bottle before slowly coming back to the table. Once Alan rejoined them, he looked at his bandmates cheering for him and clapping him on the back. 

“You showed ‘im, Al! Good show!” Dave grinned and reached over to hug Alan, knocking over a few glasses in the process which made Andy and Martin burst out laughing. Dave pouted a little and scooted up right next to Alan, draping an arm over his shoulders. “We’s been rubbin’ off ya, Aaaal.” Dave slurred and sat up when Alan gave him a confused look.

“Wot you on ‘bout now?” Alan took a swig from the bottle after pulling off the stopper much to the bartenders distant protest.

“Ya soun’ like a regular ol’ Essex boy or somefin’,” Martin slurred out and tried to reach over and grab the bottle from Alan, pouting when he was stopped by Andy pushing him back in his seat gently. “Oi, wha’ ya do tha’ fer? Gimme th’ bottle, Al!”

“No way, ‘sall mines! I won it fair and square!” Alan replied at held the bottle up in triumph, not seeing Dave reach up and snatch it from his hand. 

“Nope! Now is mines! Fanks Al!” Dave grinned and took a large gulp before the bottle was snatched back by Alan. “OI!” Dave pouted and scooted up right next to Alan, halfway in his lap to try and reach the bottle. 

The four of them looked up when the bartender came over, handing them the bill. “Boys, it’s after 3 am, pay your tab and get out. The four of them looked at the tab and then started digging around their pockets, Dave and Martin having the most trouble. Alan helped Dave pull out his wallet and the four of them threw down a large amount of cash on the table. Martin slowly got to his feet and was clinging to Andy while they waited for Dave and Alan. 

“Keep the change, luv!” Dave called over his shoulder as they left, pausing to help Martin climb on Andys back since he was too far gone to walk. The bartender tried to call after them to leave the bottle but the four of them were already leaving the bar and going back up to their rooms, singing loudly as they did.

**************

Andy fumbled with the key to his room while Martin clinged to his back, mumbling quietly and nuzzling against him. Andy leaned against the door frame and swayed while looking back at Alan and Dave. “Night lads! I has me a Mart!” Andy waved at them before carrying Martin inside and kicking the door shut. Alan took the bottle back from Dave while they stumbled to his room and took a large swig. Dave fiddled with the key until Alan snatched it and opened the door, not realising Dave had been leaning against it. When it swung open, Dave fell and dragged Alan by the coat, making him land on top and drop the bottle. Alan stared down at Dave for a second then pouted at the loss of his vodka. 

“Lost me winnin’s….” Alan whined and got up slowly, helping Dave to his feet after grabbing the bottle. They stumbled to one of the beds and sat next to each other, Alan tossing off his jacket before helping Dave to take off his own jacket and shoes. “You owe me a bottle of vodka, Gahan!” 

“‘Snot my fault ya can’ ‘ang onta yer drink!” Dave slurred and rolled onto his stomach, sticking his tongue out at Alan before he was pounced on. Alan sat on Dave and started play fighting and tickling, both of them laughing and trying to get the upper hand. Dave finally pushed off Alan and snuggled up close to him. “Al?”

“Yeah?”

“Yer my best mate, y’know tha’? Like I ain’t had a best mate in a loooong time, I miss it.” Dave dropped his head on Alans chest and hugged, continuing on softly. “Mart ‘n Fletch got their own little club an’ I ain’t ‘llowed in. ‘Snice having someone on my side…” Alan stroked Daves hair gently while he talked.

“Yer my best mate too, Dave. I gots your back, don’t worry.” Alan replied softly and rubbed Daves back, staring ahead while they lay in the quiet room. Dave scooted up a little and buried his face in Alans neck with a soft hum. 

“How comes you smell so good still? ‘Snot fair…..I smell awful,” Dave muttered and kept rambling into Alans neck, tickling the skin while he spoke. 

“I didn’t spend two hours runnin’ round a stage, silly. Course I ain’t as smelly as yer crazy arse!” Alan chuckled and gave Dave another pat on the back. “Those roadies is gonna kill me, kept breakin’ those bloody drumsticks,” Alan mumbled and buried his nose in Dave’s hair, “Your hair don’t smell bad though,”

Dave chuckled and snuggled up to Alan again, closing his eyes and staying quiet. He looked up after a few minutes to see Alan staring off into space, laying his head on Alans chest again. Alan hummed some tune softly and Dave closed his eyes, listening to the vibrations in Alans chest. He looked up again and nudged Alan gently. 

“Hmm? You alright, Dave?”

“Yeah... wonderful,” Dave purred quietly and sat up, tilting Alans head to face him and rubbing their noses together. Alan looked down and rubbed his nose against Daves neck, making him giggle. Dave crawled into Alans lap suddenly and threaded his fingers through Alans hair, pressing their foreheads together. “So soft…” Alan smiled a little and Dave tilted his head to try and kiss him. 

“What you doin’?” Alan sat back and stared at Dave, pushing him back with one hand before Dave tried to lean forward and kiss him again.

“Wanna kiss…..please Al?” Dave pouted when Alan kept Dave sitting straight with a hand on his chest. Dave pouted a little when he saw Alan look towards the window, “Al? Why won’t you kiss me?”

“Dave, yer smashed out yer head. It wouldn't be right,”

“Don’ care. Wanna kiss, tha’s all….” Dave muttered and turned Alans head to look back at him. “Just one? Pleeeaaase?”

“No, Dave. We’re mates, I ain’t gonna take advantage,” Alan muttered and pressed his forehead against Daves, dropping his hand to Dave's hip and giving him a little smile. “Tell you what. I’ll kiss you in the mornin’, fair?” Alan gave Dave a small smile and rubbed their noses together again. Dave pouted and leaned forward to lay his head on Alans chest, humming softly and nuzzling into Alans neck again. “Dave? You alright, mate?”

“Mmhhmm…” Dave sighed a little and held onto Alans shoulders, making Alan worry when he began to huff and squirm a little. 

 

“It won’t work, Dave. I told you it wouldn’t be right to touch you right now,” Alan muttered and saw Dave squirm and lay a hand on his stomach. “What’s wrong? Dave talk to me…” He looked down then saw Dave glancing up at him, looking closer to pale and a tad green.   
“Al…..I don’ feel s’good…..” Dave whined and tried to snuggle against him again. “Think I ‘ad too much….” Dave shivered and squirmed before Alan nudged him off to sit up properly. 

“You’re gonna throw up. Come on, up ya get.” Alan stood and helped Dave to his feet, guiding him to the loo just as Dave covered his mouth. Alan helped Dave to kneel by the toilet and rubbed his back while he heaved and got sick. “There ya go….. Let it out….that’s a good lad,” Alan stood to grab one of the washcloths and some water, offering them to Dave when he looked up. Alan reached over to flush the toilet and help Dave sit against the tub. “There we are…”

“Thank you….” Dave gulped down the water and tilted his head back while Alan helped to clean him up. “Never drinkin’ again….”

“Sure you will. We got another gig in a few days and you’ll party then too like the rest of us delinquents,” Alan winked at Dave then helped him back to the toilet when looked like he was gonna get sick again. “There there....I’ve got you…”

Dave whined and laid his head on the seat while Alan rubbed his back slowly, muttering soft words to him while he coughed and hiccuped. Dave lifted his head again when Alan offered him the cloth and water. “Youre a good mate, Al….”

“You’d do it for me. Can you stand? Hot shower might help,” Alan stood and helped Dave to his feet, holding him steady while he turned on the water. Dave leaned against him while the water warmed up and Alan helped to get his clothes off, trying to bite Alans neck with a giggle.

“You ain’t gonna kiss me but yer ok with gettin’ me nekkid. I see how ya is, ya dirty dirty boy,” Dave giggled and leaned against Alan, still swaying a little. Alan nudged him into the shower once the water was warm and stepped in after taking his shirt off, helping Dave to lean against the the wall.

“There we are, just let the water run…” Alan soothed and scrubbed Daves chest and back slowly, letting him relax and let the water calm him down. “I’m not goin’ anywhere….” He smiled when Dave looked up and was guided to stand under the water, Alan holding him steady while he rinsed off. “Better?”

“Forgo’ m’hair….” Dave mumbled while he leaned against Alans chest, closing his eyes and sighing quietly. Alan chuckled and ruffled the water from Daves hair before leaning over to turn off the water. 

“We can wash your hair in the mornin’. Still feel sick?” Alan stepped out of the shower and helped Dave as well, wrapping a towel around him and patting him dry. Dave hung his head and hummed softly while Alan dried him off then wrapped a towel round his waist. Alan smiled when Dave finally shook his head and and stayed leaning against Alan. Dave purred softly and let Alan take him back into the room, helping him into his pajamas and into bed. “That’s better, innit?”

“Mmm. Yer not gonna join me?” Dave looked up from the pillow and watched Alan move round the room, lifting his head some to see Alan digging through his bag. He whined a little while Alan went about his business, laying his head back down and closing his eyes. By the time Alan had made himself comfortable and curled up with Dave, he was already passed out.

*************

Dave groaned and covered his eyes from the sun, rolling over in the bed and cracking his eyes open when he realised it was empty. He sat up a little and looked around slowly, covering his ears with a cry as the phone rang, yanking it off the receiver before it could explode in his ears again. 

“Wot you want, wanker?”

“Oh good. You didn’t die,” Martins voice came through the phone and then hung up quickly, leaving Dave confused and dropping the phone again, whining when it landed with a clatter. 

“God, my head….” Dave whined and looked at the table to see there was a pair of aspirin and a large glass of water with a note from Alan.

‘I want these pills gone and the glass empty when I get back. It’ll help yer head.’ Dave smiled from the note and took the pills quickly, taking large gulps of water. The glass was about halfway gone when the door opened and Alan came in with some food on a rolling cart.

“How’s your ‘ead?” Alan came over with the tray and set it down between them, getting back up to hand a mug of coffee over to Dave.

“Feel like death…..” Dave whined and took another sip of water, looking at the tray and cringing when he saw a plate of…..well it looked like chips but it was hard to tell. “What the bloody hell is that mess?” He asked as Alan bit into a slice of toast. 

“Hmm? Oh somethin’ called Poutine. One of the room service people ‘eard me talkin’ about your hangover and a few minutes later they brought a big plate of--”

“I don’t care where it came from Al, I just wanna know what the hell it is.” Dave snapped and rubbed his head again.

“Its chips, cheese curds, and some kind of gravy. Supposed to be good for a hangover. Just give it a try, huh?” Alan smiled and scooted closer, picking up a few pieces with a fork and offering it to Dave. “Now eat up, Gahan. I don’t want you gettin’ sick,” Alan fed Dave a few more mouthfuls before offering him the cup of coffee. “There’s a good lad. Oh! Here, this should help too,” He nodded and offered dave a bowl with strawberry and banana slices. “Get some fruit in yer system, eh?”

“Yes mum. Thank you,” Dave chuckled and tried to stick his tongue out but Alan popped a slice of banana in his mouth instead. 

“Hush up and eat. I’m gonna take a shower,” Alan gave Daves head a pat and stood up, turning but then coming back over to Dave suddenly. “Oh, I almost forgot something…..here,” Alan tilted Daves head up by the chin and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

“What’s that for?”

“You asked me to kiss you last night, remember?”

“Oh. So all I get is a little peck? Don’t tease me like that, Al.” Dave pouted and grabbed Alans collar, pulling him down for a proper kiss. Alan leaned over and pushed him back against the headboard before pulling back.

“Better?” Alan purred and rubbed their noses together slowly, brushing his fingers through Daves hair and giving his bottom lip a gentle nip. Dave nodded slowly and rubbed their noses together again before Alan stood straight. “Eat your breakfast, Dave. I’m going to take a shower,” 

Dave nodded and watched Alan vanish to the bathroom before going back to his bowl of fruit with a smile, thankful he was being nursed back to health by his best mate and hoping nothing else would attack his hungover brain.


End file.
